


Atoms and Molecules

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Hugs, Archangels are strange strange creatures, Blackmailer Cas, Clumsy Sam, Crack, Fake Crying Gabriel, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-food foods, Salty Atoms, That's not code for anything I promise, Weird foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All angels can taste molecules, but archangels take it one step further. They can taste atoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atoms and Molecules

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't weird at all. I promise.

Sam doesn’t say anything for a long moment. He’s too caught up in the sight of Gabriel shoveling forkful after forkful of tiny metallic spheres into his shiny mouth. At first, he thinks that his mate is eating those tiny edible ball bearings sold at some specialty shops, but then he hears a _crunch_ and his stomach lurches. “What are you eating?” He asks with a growing sense of horror.

 

Gabriel smiles around a mouthful of metal. “Neptunium.”

 

Sam looks away and slowly counts to ten. “And _why_ are you eating neptunium?”

 

Gabriel pats his stomach and pushes away his plate. “The atoms,” he explains. “They’re so _salty._ ”

 

Castiel gives his brother a look of disgust. “I don’t understand how you can eat pure elements.”

 

Gabriel sticks out his slightly metallic-colored tongue. “You’re just jealous that you can only taste molecules. Atoms are so much better.”

 

Sam lays one hand over his stomach to fight back a sudden wave of nausea. “I hope you’re happy kissing Lucifer for the rest of eternity, because I am _never_ going anywhere near that mouth _ever_ again.”

 

Gabriel’s lip starts to quiver. “But! But! But!” He starts to bawl and even though Sam _knows_ it’s fake, his heart still breaks.

 

“Oh, all right! But wash your teeth first, okay?”

 

Gabriel scurries off to do just that. Castiel looks between Sam and Gabriel’s abandoned plate before shrugging and bringing a leftover sliver of metal to his lips. He rolls it around in his mouth for a while before swallowing. “Not bad,” he decides.

 

“I am _so_ telling Dean,” Sam says.

 

Cas grins. “Good! I was looking for an excuse to tell him about that time you flushed your shoe down the toilet!”

 

Sam pales. “That was _years_ ago.”

 

Cas scoffs. “It was last _week._ ”

 

Sam deflates. “Meanie.”

 

Cas holds out his arms. “Hug?” He offers.

 

Sam shifts from foot to foot for a moment before leaning down and wrapping his arms around the angel. “You’re all pretty disgusting,” he mumbles, “but I love you.”


End file.
